Mario and Friends: The Disney Princess Rescue
by Imaginative-Believer
Summary: After resurrecting Maleficent, Bowser and Bowser Jr. team up with her to abduct the Disney Princesses, by the power of Chernabog, and scatter them into different places. Mario is cleverly framed for this heinous atrocity, and arrested, so he must call on the help of his friends to rescue the Disney Princesses.
1. Chapter 1

On a rocky cliff stood two royal Koopas. One a king and the other a young prince.

The king was monstrous in nature. He was a reptilian entity that stood to be around ten feet in height and weighed well over a thousand pounds. Two horns stood atop his head, one on each side of a thick, fiery-red orange mane. His face was green with blood red eyes with the same color brows as his mane. His snout was beige with a mouthful of razor sharp teeth. He wore three black spike collars, one around his broad neck and two on each bulky arm. His massive, burly body carried a green shell with many spikes, a beige underbelly, a dinosaurian tail with two spikes, orange-tinted yellow scales on his thick limbs and tail, four clawed fingers on his huge hands, and three clawed toes on his massively padded feet. His name was Bowser.

The prince looked like a miniature version of Bowser, only with lighter versions of the Koopa king's skin tones, hair tied up into a top ponytail, stubby underdeveloped horns, small beady black eyes, a fang-like tooth in the upper left corner of his snout, a white bandana around his neck with a snarling sharp-toothed mouth drawn on the front, and spikeless dark gray metal cuffs around his wrists. His name was Bowser Jr.

"Look down there, son," Bowser said to Bowser Jr., pointing down below the cliff. Black and purple robes were pinned down under a sword, surrounded by a forest of thorns. "Those are the remains of Maleficent, the Mistress of All Evil."

"Yeah, and?" Bowser Jr. rudely asked.

"We're going to resurrect her," Bowser replied. "And I wanted to bring you here to see it since you're my favorite son."

"How are we going to do that, Dad?" Bowser Jr. questioned. "Kamek's not here and Kammy's retired."

"Son, ever since I first took on my Dry Bowser form, and been resurrected after dying as Dry Bowser, I've been studying necromancy," Bowser explained. "It took me a while to get some things right, but I've finally mastered it after resurrecting Ghastly King as a test… and sent him after Donkey Kong's father for good sport. I've also been practicing on my fallen minions that Mario killed since then. Now, I'd like to resurrect Maleficent since she, being the Mistress of All Evil, could perhaps give us some ideas on how to do away with Mario forever."

"Oh, I see, I like that!" Bowser Jr. beamed. The young Koopa then jeered, "Ba-bye, Mario! Game over! Hahahahaha!"

"Bwahaha, that's it son!" Bowser laughed. "There's that evil spirit I raised you in."

"One question though," Bowser Jr. said, prompting his father to groan in annoyance. "What do we make of Green Stache when Mario's gone?"

"Forget about him," Bowser rebuffed. "That bumbling fool's been living in his brother's shadow all this time. Once Mario's gone, Green Stache will be a nobody. And being the coward that he is, he'll be too afraid of facing his brother's fate against us. I'm sure of it. Even if Green Stache DOES try to do something, we have Maleficent on our side."

"Heh, heh, that's true," Bowser Jr. affirmed.

"Now, let's begin," Bowser said. He held his hands together at his belly and bowed his head with closed eyes for one meditational moment as his skin colors changed to glowing, fiery lava colors with molten looking dark in some areas.

"Uh, Dad, what are you doing?" Bowser Jr. nervously inquired.

Ignoring his son, Bowser opened his eyes, which were glowing orange, and blasted an overload of fire breath into the gorge where Maleficent's remains were. Once everything was set ablaze, Bowser raised his burly arms, which caused lightning to strike and the fire to rapidly shoot up into the air.

"WAH!" Bowser Jr. yelped, flinching in fear as he ran and hid behind his father.

"Hail Maleficent, Mistress of All Evil," Bowser spoke in a demonic, echoing tone. "Through fire and lightning I summon thee. By the powers of Hell, I bid thee… COME ALIVE! COME ALIVE!"

Lightning flashed and thunder roared as the flames turned green, and Bowser's colors changed to compliment them. Bowser's voice continued on booming, "REMEMBER FROM WHENCE THOU WERT LAST FALLEN! LET THE FLAME OF THY HEART BURN WITH VENGEANCE AGAIN! HUNGER AND THIRST FOR EVIL! LET IT TAKE FORM OF THEE AGAIN! LET IT RESHAPE AND REVIVE THEE TO THE FULL! COME ALIVE! COME ALIVE!"

Lightning flashed as Maleficent's cloak rose up in the flames and Maleficent herself was thereby transformed in resurrection power. Once Maleficent's revival was complete, the flames went out, Bowser's colors changed back to normal, and Maleficent herself was revealed in her horned, pale green skin, and tall and slender frame under her black and purple garments.

"Is it over, Dad?" Bowser Jr. asked, coming out of hiding. Then, when he noticed Maleficent, he whispered to himself, "Woah… it's her. Maleficent."

Maleficent levitated onto the cliff where Bowser and Bowser Jr. stood, reformed her staff with a glow of her hand, and spoke, saying, "You have raised me back to life, King Bowser. Therefore, I am in debt to both you and your son, Prince Bowser Jr."

"Wow, she even knows our names!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed with delight.

"Now tell me, your majesty, what shall I do for you?" Maleficent asked Bowser.

"Well, since you're the Mistress of All Evil, I have something to ask you," Bowser replied. "You see, there's a wretched man named Mario who always thwarts my plans. I've tried everything I can possibly think of, but I can't seem to get rid of him, so I thought you might be able to help me think of something."

"Tell me, Bowser, why do you and Mario hold enmity against one another?" Maleficent inquired.

"Well, I want Princess Peach's hand in marriage, both out of infatuation toward her and lust for power over the Mushroom Kingdom as an expansion of my own," Bowser explained. "My father and predecessor always wanted to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom before he died, and so I live to carry on his legacy… with Princess Peach at my side once I ultimately succeed. But every time I kidnap the princess, Mario always defeats me and rescues her. I'm SICK of it! I hate that red capped plumber and I want him DEAD! Ahem, sorry… tell me, what should I do?"

"To be brutally honest, I loathe and despise princesses," Maleficent told Bowser, who dropped his jaw in shock and embarrassment. Bowser's face lit up as Maleficent continued, "However, I do quite like the idea of abducting princesses. You see, I once cursed a princess named Aurora out of revenge toward her parents for not inviting me to the celebration of her birth. I determined that before the sun rose on her sixteenth birthday, she would prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die. A wretched fairy named Merryweather softened the curse to a mere sleeping death that would be awoken by love's first kiss. After Princess Aurora pricked her finger on the spindle and fell asleep, I was fought and defeated by Prince Phillip, who I presume revived Aurora with love's first kiss. I do not know how much time has passed since my death, but I would extract revenge on Aurora if I knew she were still alive."

"I believe she is," Bowser informed.

"Yeah, she's one of those stupid Disney Princesses that some guy named Walt Disney wrote stories and made movies about," Bowser Jr. added. "There's ten others too. Snow White, Cinderella, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, and Merida. He even made a franchise about them. They're all STUPID! I HATE THEM ALL!"

"Huh, huh, yeah, so much so that he throws daggers at their portraits sometimes," Bowser commented, chuckling.

"I have heard of Snow White and Cinderella, and I am delighted to know that there are more out there," Maleficent commented. "This could work quite well for a sinister plot."

"Very well then, I don't know how this is all gonna work out, but I'll make you a deal, Maleficent," Bowser began. "You help us kill Mario, and then you can do with the Disney princesses as you see fit."

"Ooh, does that mean we're gonna go on a kidnapping spree, Dad?!" Bowser Jr. interjected.

" _I_ shall answer that, dearest Bowser Jr.… yes and no," Maleficent answered. "If we want to do away with Mario, then perhaps we should make him look like the perpetrator. If the belief is perpetuated that _he_ is the one responsible, then the forces of good will work against him, and thus weaken him. Then, when the time is right, we will KILL him! Hahahahahahaha!"

"Bwahahahaha! I like that!" Bowser laughed evilly. "But how are we gonna pull that off?"

"I know what to do," Maleficent assured.

 _(At Midnight, on Bald Mountain)_

Bowser stood before Bald Mountain, with Bowser Jr. and Maleficent at his sides, and a shrieking and squirming, brunette peasant maiden in his arms.

"Huh, huh, huh, you know, I kinda like expanding my kidnapping horizons every now and then," Bowser laughed.

Atop Bald Mountain, a gigantic black demon spread its wings, revealing his ugly face with horns atop his head, glowing yellow eyes, and jagged fangs.

"To thee, Mighty Chernabog, we offer a sacrifice!" Maleficent shouted, raising her staff, as Bowser raised the girl. "Accept our offering, in exchange for our bidding tonight! Thou hatest the innocent, and thou despisest the nice! Therefore, let thy flame of hatred and vengeance ignite!"

Chernabog looked down upon the group of villains, and their sacrificial offering, and smiled. He then raised his muscular arms in the air, causing the peasant girl to dissolve therein by skin, muscle, bone, and blood, with ghastly death screams. Her dissolved remains were then poured into a giant wine glass that Chernabog formed, and the demon drank them. With a clench of his fist, the glass melted and dissolved, and then he spread his arms out wide. Appearing in front of him was an apparition of Mario. A friendly looking stocky Italian man with brown hair, blue eyes, spherical round nose, bushy dark brown handlebar mustache, red cap with an "M" logo in a white circle, red long-sleeve shirt, white gloves, blue overall jeans, and brown working shoes. As friendly looking as this demonic imposter was, it had an eerily stoic face and wide eyes that appeared possessed. With his muscular arms, Chernabog summoned winds, as his much smaller Mario entity followed his gestures.

" _This_ might make good fake news for the internet," Bowser Jr. slyly suggested as he pulled out his camera and started taking pictures.

From their bedroom windows, all eleven Disney Princesses; Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, and Merida; were swept and carried in the winds as ghostly horse riders appeared to be driving them. Other ghosts and demons flew around them, dancing as nightmares of haunted memories flashed in their sleeping minds. The princesses squirmed, tossed, turned, and moaned in their sleep as the winds carried them. Once they were all in the presence of Chernabog, the giant demon dissolved his colossal form into his Mario entity. The princesses awoke in midair to see the demonic Mario imposter with closed eyes and a meditation like posture. He promptly opened his glaring eyes, which were yellow like Chernabog's and complemented his bared teeth. All the princesses gasped in horror at the sight. Within the next second, the Mario entity began moving his arms around, and the princesses moved in the air with them, violently swinging, jerking, and shuffling. Their screams of horror echoed through the air as the evil Mario imposter flailed his arms. Eventually, he relented and stopped their movement, so that they could see him one last time before he shot his arms out and sent them flying off in different directions with final screams. Still possessing his Mario entity, Chernabog let out echoing evil laughter that sounded much like Mario's.

Meanwhile, the real Mario had yet to face the societal contempt for a crime he did not commit.

***Additional Notes***

1\. Bowser first took on his form of Dry Bowser in New Super Mario Bros for the Nintendo DS after falling in lava from his first fight with Mario (Bowser was the boss of World 1). Bowser later fights Mario again as Dry Bowser in World 8, and is defeated, before Bowser Jr. resurrects him in his living form for the final fight.

2\. Bowser's admittance to resurrecting Ghastly King, the final boss in Donkey Kong Jungle Beat for the Nintendo GameCube, and sending him after Donkey Kong III's father, Donkey Kong Jr. (whom I merely call "Junior" due to Donkey Kong Sr. now being the elderly Cranky Kong and Donkey Kong III taking on his grandfather's title and simply being known as Donkey Kong), was a connection to my Donkey Kong/Lion King crossover, "Kongs in the Pride Lands."

3\. "Green Stache" is what Bowser frequently calls Luigi, due to frequently forgetting his name or perhaps expressing contemptuous sarcasm toward him since he lives in Mario's shadow.

4\. Bowser's calling to Maleficent, summoning her through lightning and fire, was derived as an inspiration from a line in the Evil Queen's summoning of the Slave in the Magic Mirror in Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, in which she said, "Through wind and darkness I summon thee." When Bowser said, "By the powers of Hell I bid thee…" as he commanded Maleficent to come alive, it was an inspiration from Maleficent's line upon challenging Prince Phillip at the climax of Disney's Sleeping Beauty, "Now shall you deal with me, O Prince, and all the powers of Hell!"

5\. The death of the peasant girl that Bowser, Bowser Jr., and Maleficent sacrificed to Chernabog, in exchange for him doing their bidding, was inspired by the death of Rasputin at the end of Fox Animation Studios' film, Anastasia, which was directed and produced by former Walt Disney animation director, Don Bluth (which also explains why many people think Anastasia is Disney, because the animation style is obviously similar).

6\. I did not go into specifics about what was transpiring in the princesses' nightmares, not only because it would drag the chapter on too much (due to there being eleven princesses in the Disney Princess franchise), but I only have vague memories of what most of them have experienced. I am intimately familiar with Snow White, due to her being my favorite Disney Princess since kindergarten, so I know everything she experienced in her movie. I also remember a good bit from the perspectives of Cinderella, Aurora, Belle, Ariel, Jasmine, Merida, and Mulan to an extent, but perhaps not everything (I have not watched their movies nearly as much as Snow White's). I have only seen clips of Pocahontas, The Princess and the Frog, and Tangled, but not the whole movies, so I do not know enough about the negative experiences of Pocahontas, Tiana, and Rapunzel.

7\. To piggyback off of my last note, I know there are more Disney Princesses than Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, and Merida, but I read from Disney that the aforementioned eleven are the only official members of the Disney Princess franchise, so that is why I am only including those ones. Also, I know they all have come from different time periods, many of which were LONG before Princess Peach's time in the Mario franchise, but I will explain how they were all connected and present during Princess Peach and Mario's time within the next two to three chapters (I will admit, not to give off any spoiler alerts, but it is REALLY complex).


	2. Chapter 2

The real Mario slept in his bed, nightcap, jammies and all, as the sun arose, marking the dawn of Bowser and Maleficent's plans unfolding. Mario needed no alarm clock, for he had his own biological clock that consistently awoke him at dawn (whenever he wasn't on adventures). The Italian plumber awoke with yawning and stretching, but before he could leap out of bed with his typical, "Alrighty, let's-a-go," he turned to his left and noticed something odd. He knew that his brother Luigi would not be there in the morning, because he was spending an overnight at Princess Daisy's castle in Sarasaland, but someone had taken his place. It was a princess of golden hair like sunshine, lips that shamed the red, red rose, fair peach skin, a golden crown and necklace, and a long, pink ball gown. She bore the same colors as Princess Peach, Mario's princess, but was not Princess Peach herself.

Slipping off his bed, Mario approached the sleeping princess, observed her inquisitively, and asked, "Princess Aurora?"

Mario knew who she was. He had read the story of Sleeping Beauty, A.K.A. Aurora, and even knew of the evil Maleficent. The only thing he did not know is how Maleficent, and Bowser and Bowser Jr., got her into his and Luigi's bedroom. Knowing that Aurora was the Sleeping Beauty of fairy tales, he was not sure if trying to work.

Shrugging it off, Mario said to himself, "It'll be sorted out in-a due time."

Mario departed, got his morning shower, and then changed into his typical, recognizable outfit; red "M" hat, matching long sleeve shirt, blue jean overalls, white gloves, and brown shoes. As he headed downstairs to begin his daily morning walk before breakfast, he found another odd sight. Two more princesses, one white and the other black, cleaning the downstairs part of his house. The former princess wore a light blue ball gown and wore a matching headband in her tied-up blonde hair, matching arm gloves and spherical earrings as well, and a black collar around her neck. The latter princess wore a light green and yellow ball gown and tiara with apparent lily pad designs, pale green arm gloves, as well as a necklace of blue and green beads. She also had her dark hair tied up, just like the former princess's blonde hair.

"Fortunately, things haven't gotten too messy, but it seems that this downstairs region of the house was due, Cinderella," the black princess told the white princess.

"I agree Tiana, and I hope that whoever lives here will be pleased with our work," Cinderella said to the black princess.

"Um, I don't-a know why you're here, but-a thank you so much for-a cleaning my house," Mario warmly spoke up, catching the attention of Cinderella and Aurora. Horrified, Cinderella and Aurora dropped their cleaning materials and ran out the front door, screaming.

"Wait, stop!" Mario pleaded, chasing after the princesses. By the time he got out the front door, they were already a good distance off, and he gave up the chase for fear of inadvertently doing something to make himself look bad. However, his reputation had already become bad enough in one night.

"What're ya doin' there, bub?!" a gruff voice barked, poking Mario in the side with a pitchfork and catching his attention.

Alarmed, Mario whirled around to see a large, heavyset Toad with a face of stubble, a white T-shirt, blue jean overalls, bare feet, and a piece of barley coming from his mouth. Behind him was an angry mob of Mushroom Kingdom Toads.

"How many more princesses ya got in there?! Huh?!" the angry farmer Toad demanded.

"I don't understand, what's-a going on?!" Mario inquired, frightened and confused.

"Don't play games with me, the newspaper says it all!" the farmer Toad argued, taking out a newspaper and shoving it in Mario's face.

Mario took the newspaper, examined it, and was shocked to find a picture of what appeared to be himself in front of Chernabog, with a headliner that read, "Mario Sells His Soul to Chernabog and Abducts the Disney Princesses."

"Mamma Mia! This CAN'T-a be me!" Mario cried in disbelief, tossing the paper in the air.

The farmer Toad punched Mario's round nose, knocking him over on his back, and hollered, "It's all under your nose, pal! Pun intended! EVERYONE, LET'S GET 'EM!"

"YEAH!" the angry mob of Toads shouted, raising torches and pitchforks.

The angry mob approached Mario as he sat up, wiping some blood from his nose, but before they could do anything to the plumber, a relatively deep falsetto voice called out, "STOP!"

Everyone including Mario turned to see an anthropomorphic mouse around Mario's height, but slenderer. He had black in his fur, nose, tail, and even in the pupils of his ovular eyes, but the color cream on his non-furry face. His outfit consisted of red shorts with two white horizontal buttons, large white gloves with three slits on each, and even larger yellow shoes. This mouse was none other than Disney's icon, Mickey Mouse.

"Let _me_ handle this," Mickey said.

"Mickey Mouse, please help me!" Mario implored, hopping to his feet and running toward Mickey Mouse. Falling on his knees before Mickey, Mario continued, "I've-a been framed for kidnapping your princesses, but I didn't-"

"Then why were there pictures of you in front of Chernabog?!" Mickey interrogated. "It's all on the internet! Everybody's seen it!"

Mickey took out an iPhone, did some typing with his thumb, and then showed Mario a scroll through of photos of what appeared to be himself in front of Chernabog, eventually being possessed by Chernabog, shuffling around Disney Princesses in mid air with ghosts and demons dancing around the scene, scattering the princesses abroad, and even a GIF of him laughing evilly.

"That's not-a me, it HAS to be an impostor!" Mario argued.

"That's enough, Mario!" Mickey dismissed, putting away the iPhone. "You're under arrest!"

"NO!" Mario snapped, rising to his feet. "I TRIED to be nice, I TRIED to reason with you, but you will NOT-a listen to me! I will NOT be arrested for a crime that I didn't commit! It's happened before, and it will NOT happen again! You leave me no choice, Mickey."

Mario got himself into a fighting stance and uttered the word, "combattete," which means "let's fight" in Italian.

"Alright then, I guess this is how it's going to be," Mickey answered. The mouse then got into a fighting stance of his own and said, "Combattete right back at ya."

Mario and Mickey had a brief staredown, and then began throwing a series of punches and kicks at each other as they blocked and dodged each other's attacks. Mario eventually sent Mickey flying into the air with a leaping uppercut. Mario then double jumped in the air and sent Mickey plummeting back down into the ground with a diagonally downward front kick. Once Mario landed back on his feet, he sprinted for the downtown region of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Hey, come back here!" Mickey shouted, having quickly recovered as he got up and chased after Mario. He then pulled out a walkie-talkie and spoke into it, saying, "The perpetrator is resisting arrest, I need backup!"

Mickey chased Mario for about a mile until they were in the downtown region of the Mushroom Kingdom. Using a trash can for leverage, Mario hopped up onto the rooftop of the first house in sight, and Mickey jumped up after him. Mario leapt from roof to roof, with Mickey hot in pursuit. Eventually, Mario lost his footing, after jumping on the bouncy cap of a Toad working on his rooftop, and fell off the roof. Mickey jumped off and landed on his feet next to Mario. As Mario staggered to his feet, Mickey sent him sprawling into the streets with a leaping forward kick. Mario quickly recovered and eventually flipped backward onto his feet.

"Haha, gotcha now!" Mickey cheered, charging at Mario.

Mickey threw a punch, but Mario ducked and flipped the mouse over his shoulder. As Mickey got up, Mario sent him sprawling to the side with a roundhouse kick. Mario then leapt in the air with a fist raised to punch Mickey into the ground. Thinking fast, Mickey caught Mario on his feet and flipped him backward.

"Ha, it's a good thing I learned that one from Simba and Nala," Mickey commented to himself.

Mario charged and did a baseball slide, in an attempt to trip/kick Mickey, but Mickey leapt over him. Mario whirled around as Mickey charged and attempted a from palm strike. Mickey ducked and punched Mario in the stomach. The mouse grabbed his enemy by the overalls, kneed him in the ribs, and then send him flying backward with a front kick to the chin. Mario bounced once on the ground and twirled in midair onto his stomach. Mickey approached from behind, pulled Mario up, and attempted to handcuff him, but Mario threw his head back in Mickey's face, knocking him off. The Italian plumber ran again while Mickey was down. As a Toad motorcycle gang slowly rode through the nearest street, Mario ran up, grabbed one of the riders off his bike, tossed him aside, mounted the bike and swiftly rode off. Mario zipped off right before Mickey could catch him, but it wasn't over. Mickey gave a sharp, loud whistle, and the Magic Carpet came rapidly flying into the scene. Once the Carpet got close enough, Mickey hopped on and flew after Mario. The runaway plumber was swiftly serving through the massive gang of riders as they honked their motorcycle horns at him as Mickey gradually caught up astride the Magic Carpet. Once Mario passed the front rider and got several hundred yards ahead of him, Mickey caught up, swooped down and pulled him off of the motorcycle.

"Haha, this time I've gotcha!" Mickey beamed, pulling Mario onto the Magic Carpet as it flew up into the air.

Mario resisted Mickey's hold as Mickey struggled to restrain him, and the both of them became so distracted that they fell off the Magic Carpet. Gaining control of his fall, Mario, who was above Mickey, send him shooting into the ground below with a downward kick. Mickey landed hard on the dollhouse of a couple young Toadette girls playing outside, accidentally crushing it and causing them to scream and cry. Still landing, Mario had his fist raised to crush Mickey even deeper into the ground with a punch, but he was abruptly stopped.

"ROAR!" a massively muscular humanoid creature of green skin lunged at Mario and tackled him to the ground several dozen yards away from Mickey. It was none other than the Hulk.

Mario yelped in pain as the Hulk held him stretched by his arms and the five other Avengers; Captain America, Thor, Iron Man, Black Widow, and Hawkeye stood before him. Hawkeye pointed his bow and arrow at Mario, Iron Man the same with his shooting hand, and Black Widow with a pistol. Captain America had his shield ready, and Thor his hammer.

"Surrender now, Mario!" Black Widow demanded in a stern tone of voice.

Meanwhile, Mickey was painfully staggering onto his feet as the wailing Toadette girls' parents held and comforted them.

"Uh, sorry about your daughters' dollhouse, ahaha," Mickey laughed nervously.

"Don't worry about it," the Toad father answered.

"It's all the fault of that demon possessed sicko that Mario's become," the Toadette mother added.

"Oh, well I appreciate your understanding," Mickey thanked, brushing some broken dollhouse pieces off his pants. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to."

Meanwhile, Iron Man, who had his helmet mask off, told Mario, "Give it up, plumber. We've got you outnumbered, you're not gonna win."

"Argh, okay, I surrender, you can take me, just… please tell your Hulk to put me down," a sweating and red-faced Mario breathed through his gnashed teeth as the Hulk clenched on his painfully stretched arms.

"Banner, put him down," Captain America ordered.

Hulk contemptuously dropped Mario face down to the ground. Mario heavily gasped for air as Mickey approached.

"Now as I said earlier, you're under ARREST!" Mickey snapped, handcuffing Mario. "And it looks like you've just made your sentence worse with all the havoc you caused. Now let's go!"

Mickey pulled Mario up, and he and the Avengers escorted him off.

***Additional Notes***

1\. Mario's recollection of being arrested once for a crime that he did not commit was an indirect reference to Super Mario Sunshine for the Nintendo GameCube, in which Bowser Jr. (disguised as Shadow Mario) polluted Delfino Island with graffiti and goop. As a result, the real Mario was framed and arrested. After spending a night in jail, Mario was ordered to clean all the goop from the island and would not be allowed to leave until it was all successfully done.

2\. Mickey's comment about using his feet to flip an enemy off backward was an indirect reference to Simba's finishing move in his final battle with Scar in The Lion King. Simba had also learned that trick from being pinned down by Nala so many times.

3\. Since I have included Maleficent as one of the main antagonists, Chernabog from Fantasia in the last chapter, and the Magic Carpet from Aladdin in this chapter, and because Disney owns Marvel, I thought it would be cool to include the Avengers in this chapter. I was originally going to have Donald Duck and Goofy back up Mickey Mouse in his struggle to arrest Mario, but I wanted to save them (namely Donald) for a more comical part. I was also partly inspired by a friend and regular reviewer, Jestalnaker94000, to include the Avengers since he is a huge fan.


	3. Chapter 3

"All rise, and welcome our judge for this case, Master Yen Sid!" Genie from Aladdin announced, acting as the bailiff. "This scary looking wizard will be the judge of our troublemaking defendant named Mario. That's right, that no-good Mario's gonna get just what he deserved for kidnapping and scattering our eleven most beloved princesses. Oh-hoh, it was so terrible _(sobbing)_! Ahem, at any rate, now that prosecutor and prosecuted are in the house, court is now in session… so pah-LEASE be seated! That means no cell phones, no bathroom breaks, no side conversations… _(pointing at Tigger whispering to Pooh)_ I HEARD THAT, TIGGER! Ahem, also, no food or beverages, all children must be supervised, and please keep your hands and feet in your respective seat rows at all times and-"

"GENIE!" Master Yen Sid snapped, banging his gavel and causing the big blue bailiff to flinch. "Thank you very much."

"Heh, heh, my pleasure as always, judge," Genie nervously laughed.

Master Yen Sid looked very sternly at Mario, causing his heart to race. As Genie had pointed out, Master Yen Sid was rather scary looking. A majestic looking wizard in blue robes, a blue hat with yellow moons on it, and bushy gray eyebrows that glared with his small-pupiled eyes and matched his long gray beard and hair. This judge clearly did not play.

"Master Mario of the Mushroom Kingdom," Yen Sid began. "You are hereby charged with child sacrifice, first degree murder, demonic dealing, princess abduction, assaulting a Disney officer, and resisting arrest. I now call Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and guardian of the Disney Princess World, to the stand to present the evidence."

Upon Yen Sid's calling, a beautiful young woman with French braided platinum blonde hair and a long dress of sparkling ice blue colors walked up into the stand.

Once settled, Elsa opened her mouth and spoke, "This morning, I have been informed that Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, and Merida have gone missing from their respective kingdoms. _(Using a remote to turn on a screen above her and show pictures)_ My sister, Anna, an ardent social media and internet user, has found pictures of Mario in possession of Chernabog on Bald Mountain, summoning winds, demons, ghosts, and eventually the princesses themselves. Further photographs reveal that Mario violently shuffled the princesses in midair and scattered them into different locations. Cinderella and Tiana were seen running from his house, and it was reported that the Mushroom Kingdom authorities found Aurora sleeping in Luigi's bed. I also sent Hiro Hamada and Baymax to the villages near Bald Mountain to question them about anything else that happened, and it was also revealed that Mario had personally kidnapped one of their adolescent girls. One elder testified personal observation of Mario offering her up to Chernabog in exchange for his bidding. Therefore, there is no room for denial. Mario is guilty."

"Objection!" a falsetto voice objected. Everyone turned to see a beautiful princess entering in. She had the same colors as Princess Aurora, whom Mario had found in his house, but with some minor differences. She had puffy sleeves and a high collar, her chest was covered and had a gold-rimmed sapphire brooch. She also wore spherical sapphire earrings, white arm gloves, and had different designs in her dress than Aurora as well as round red and blue gems in her golden crown.

"Peach!" Mario cried.

"Overruled!" Yen Sid dismissed.

"No!" Peach snapped, stomping a foot. "I am the regal authority of the Mushroom Kingdom and a close associate of Mario! Therefore, I have the right to speak, and you _will_ not silence me!"

"I'm sorry, Madame, but uninvited court intervention-" Yen Sid nonchalantly replied.

"Again, I'm a regal AUTHORITY!" Peach interrupted, walking up next to Mario. Pointing to where he was standing, she questioned, "And what's this?! You didn't even take the time to hire an attorney for him?! That's not fair! This is a biased trial, and if you lock Mario up without the defense of an attorney, I can and will sue this court!"

"Ya know, she's got a point, your honor," Genie told Yen Sid. "The abduction of the Disney Princesses was such a hassle that we sorta rushed into prosecuting Mario without hiring an attorney for him."

"Huff, idiots," Yen Sid sighed, head in his hand. "Very well then, I hereby grant Princess Peach Toadstool the right to speak on behalf of Mario."

Peach then took Elsa's place at the stand.

"Thank you, your honor," Peach said. "Now, I have known Mario for over twenty years. I know that, for some reason, neither of us have aged a day, but I do know Mario very well as a person, and I trust his integrity. Before I present my case, let me say that this is not the first time that Mario has been framed for a crime that he did not commit. If any of you have ever played Super Mario Sunshine on the Nintendo GameCube, then you'll know that a very similar incident happened on Delfino Island years ago. Prince Bowser Jr. of the Koopa Kingdom, disguised as Mario, had somehow gotten a magic paintbrush from Professor E. Gadd and polluted the entire island and laid waste to it with goop. After Mario successfully cleaned the island, Bowser Jr. was revealed as the real perpetrator. Perhaps something similar had taken place last night. Cloning can and does happen from where Mario and I come from. Various clones have been made of Mario over the years, such as Dr. Mario, Gold Mario, Metal Mario, Raccoon Mario, and several others. Bowser Sr., king of the Koopa Kingdom, will stop at nothing to defeat Mario so that he can forcefully marry me and take over my kingdom. He is always devising schemes with his minions for these very things. So I suggest that Bowser himself may have been behind this. If not him, I don't know who, but I can assure you that it was NOT the real Mario who abducted the Disney Princesses. Bowser has been kidnapping _me_ for years, and Mario rescued me every single time. Many people have gotten annoyed with me for constantly getting kidnapped and questioned how Mario puts up with this, but Mario's love for me never wavered and he always rescued me with great enthusiasm and determination. Having been rescued by Mario so many times for over two decades, and having dated him shortly after the first time he rescued me, I know without a doubt that Mario has the true heart of a hero and would never deal with any dark powers of any kind. Mario is also a born-again Christian who has trusted in the death, burial, and resurrection of our Lord Jesus Christ for his salvation. It is a biblical truth that anyone who has trusted in Christ alone to forgive their sins and eternal life with God is sealed with the Holy Spirit once and for all, and the seal of the Holy Spirit prevents any demonic spirits of any kind from touching him or her. Therefore, it is logically impossible that the _real_ Mario, in _this_ courtroom, could have sold his soul to Chernabog. I also regularly attend the Mushroom Kingdom Chapel with Mario, Luigi, and my steward, Toadsworth. If you are going to question Mario's profession of faith based on his conduct, which we personally do not do, Mario has been very involved in church ministry and volunteer work for years and has a great relationship with many of the leaders there, especially the senior pastor. But I digress. I don't know what specifically happened behind the scenes last night, but I do know that the Mario you saw in the photographs was an impostor. There's no way it could be the real Mario. I also want to add that I am very good with computers, very thorough with research and background checks, and the photographs shown have come from an unknown source. Explanation for that? As I suggested earlier, perhaps it was part of a villainous conspiracy against Mario."

"Wow, this girl is good," Genie commented.

Everybody began whispering to each other, until Yen Sid silence them, banging his gavel and shouting, "ORDER! ORDER!"

Once everyone was quieted down completely, Yen Sid ordered Peach, "Ms. Toadstool, please take your seat with Mario."

Peach went and sat down with Mario, and then Yen Sid continued, "Now, Ms. Toadstool, you have presented your case quite well. However, there are a few things I must question. The Mario clones you have mentioned, from what I've seen, have differing attributes from the real Mario in clothing, skin color, texture, and what not. The Mario in the photographs has the EXACT same appearance as the Mario standing in this courtroom. Mario has also done some questionable things over the years, such as abusing his pet gorilla, Donkey Kong Sr., attempting to kill Donkey Kong Jr., invading the homes of Wigglers and killing them, humiliating his brother after he had won a tennis tournament, and possibly other things that I cannot think of right now. Also, profession of faith does not guarantee one is innocent. Adolf Hitler once professed to be a Christian, and yet, he was responsible for the Holocaust and the deaths of millions of Jews. The Westboro Baptist Church is professedly Christian, but notoriously filled with hate and has habits of boycotting its objects of hate. There are many more examples I could cite, but I do not wish to waffle on. Perhaps I should stand with Gandhi and say, 'I like your Christ, but I don't like your Christians.' However, as wary as I am of Mario, you have presented your case quite well as someone who knows him. But as a precaution, I will place Mario under indefinite probationary house arrest, at _your_ castle, so that he may protect you from Bowser if he indeed has been scheming behind this. At this time, I am not taking your word for Bowser's involvement, but I will send Dr. Strange to investigate. He is very credible and skilled at using his magic to solve these mysteries. So as of now, Ms. Toadstool, Mario shall stay at your castle and not be permitted to leave until all the Disney Princesses are found. If Dr. Strange finds that Mario was indeed responsible for the abduction of the Disney Princesses, before or after they are all found, Mario will be sentenced to prison for lifetime with no chance of parole."

"Fair enough," Peach affirmed. "Also, Mario and I have connections, so we can ask our friends to help look for the Disney Princesses."

"Very well then," Yen Sid replied. He then banged his gavel and announced, "Court adjourned!"

 _(Later in Princess Peach's Castle)_

Mario, having been giving an ankle bracelet to be tracked, stood in Princess Peach's throne room with Peach herself, along with Cinderella, Tiana, and an awoken Aurora.

"We're sorry about all the fuss we made in your house, Mario," Tiana apologized.

"We made a mistake, we're so ashamed," Cinderella lamented.

"I'm just glad you're okay now and that Cinderella, Tiana, and I are in a safe place," Aurora told Mario. "I just hope the others will be found soon."

"Cinderella, Aurora, Tiana, our servants have made you tea if you are interested," an elderly Toad with a tan, brown-spotted mushroom cap, glasses, a thick white mustache, and a red bow tie, purple vest and jacket called.

"Oh, thank you Toadsworth," Cinderella responded. She then turned to Peach and said, "You have really good servants, Peach."

Cinderella approached Mario, bent down and kissed his cheek, saying, "We'll be back shortly, Mario."

As Cinderella departed, Aurora gave Mario a kiss and departed with Cinderella, and Tiana did the same. Mario looked at Peach, who was surprisingly smiling.

"You're not-a jealous?" Mario asked Peach.

"Mario, they were clearly kissing you out of respect, realizing what a good guy you are," Peach flirted. "Besides, they have their own princes, just as I've got my own plumber."

"Oh, ho, ho, I see," Mario laughed. "But-a none of their kisses compare to yours. And the best part is that it's-a done out of love rather than mere respect."

"Aw, Mario, you're so cute," Peach trifled, touching Mario's arm. "I would kiss you right now, but we really should start with calling our friends to help look for Disney Princesses."

"Okie dokie," Mario complied. "Maybe we should ask-a Rosalina first. She watches over us sometimes, living in her Comet Observatory, so she might know where the rest of the Disney Princesses are so that we know who to call for help."

"No need," a serene, echoing voice spoke in Mario and Peach's minds.

"Peach, I hear her speaking in my mind," Mario told Peach.

"I heard it too," Peach shared. "It's that telepathic connection she established with us after she helped you save me from Bowser and stop him from taking over the galaxy."

Rosalina giggled and said, "Of course. Now tune in, there are some important things I want to tell you about the Disney Princesses."

Mario and Peach joined hands and closed their eyes in a meditation-like state as Rosalina did the same from her Comet Observatory above. Rosalina was tall, very beautiful and looked much like Elsa, only her platinum blonde hair was not tied at all and a large bang covered her left eye. Her dress also had a different texture than Elsa's and looked more turquoise than ice blue, not too much of a color difference. She also wore a golden gemmed silver star brooch and the same color gems as Peach in her silver crown.

"The Disney Princesses all came from times before either of you were born," Rosalina began. "A man named Walt Disney liked hearing their stories so much that he had his company make movies about them. In response to the love that people have shown the Disney Princesses, some enchanted individuals from their respective time periods used their magic to blend them all into one timeless world. All Disney characters, regardless of what time period they came from, can connect with them thereby. The love that these princesses hold in their hearts is what keeps this connection alive. If the princesses are not rescued soon enough, their connective world will die. As you've guessed, Mario, I do indeed know where the other princesses are. I see that Cinderella, Aurora, and Tiana have been found and are having some nice tea time in your castle, Peach, but there are four princesses in Sarasaland, one on Yoshi's Island, two on DK Island, and one in Wario Land."

"I know _just_ who we should call then," Peach said.

Rosalina giggled, and replied, "Okay, I'll let you and Mario do just that. Goodbye now. I'll be watching over you and your friends."

"Goodbye," Mario and Peach answered.

Once they both came out of their telepathic communication state, Mario said to Peach, "Alrighty, let's a do it!"

 _***Additional Notes***_

 _1\. For those who do not know, Hiro Hamada and Baymax are the protagonists of Disney Pixar's Big Hero 6. Dr. Strange is a Marvel character, technically Disney as well since Disney owns Marvel._

 _2\. Just as some trivia, even though Elsa and Anna qualify as Disney Princesses, they are not part of the franchise since their own franchise is successful enough on its own. I still wanted to include them due to my liking for Elsa. Elsa is beautiful and I really like her ice powers too. With her ice powers, I thought Elsa would make a perfect guardian of the Disney Princess World. Anna and the rest of the Frozen gang are still with her for family sake._

 _3\. Given that Donkey Kong Sr. aged and became Cranky Kong while Mario, and Peach, never aged a day, Mario and Peach are both at least in their forties (gorillas age faster than humans). I have theorized that this is because they are immortal as star children from Yoshi's Island DS and have both stopped aging at some point in their twenties. The same goes for Luigi, Wario, and even Bowser. I don't like the theory that the Baby DK in Yoshi's Island was Cranky Kong, so in my own head canon, it was the current Donkey Kong who got warped back in time by accident and thus ended up playing a part in Yoshi's Island DS. In my mind's eye, the Baby Yoshi who appears at the end as the seventh star child was the same Yoshi who found Baby Mario, but it was merely revealed that Yoshi was born as a star child long before the others. Since some reptiles have really long lifespans, I also presume that Yoshi and Bowser's own respective species can live to be over 200 years old. I also want to add that in my head canon, Daisy, Waluigi, Diddy Kong, Bowser Jr., and Petey Piranha and/or Birdo (possibly some more characters to be added later) are star children, along with the 7 in Yoshi's Island DS, and I am preparing this for another fanfiction project that I've had in mind for a while._

 _4\. Dr. Mario has been playable alongside regular Mario in Super Smash Bros Melee and Super Smash Bros 4. Gold Mario and Metal Mario have both been playable in Mario sports and racing games, and Raccoon Mario was playable in Mario Kart 8. Since they all appeared alongside the real Mario, I presumed them all to be clones. Also, Bowser Jr.'s Mario disguise in Super Mario Sunshine, which Peach had referenced in her defense of the real Mario, is basically a blue goop version of Mario known as "Shadow Mario." Shadow Mario was also playable alongside the real Mario AND Bowser Jr. in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour._

 _5\. As for the part where Princess Peach mentions Mario's Christian faith, I made her, Mario, Luigi, Toadsworth, and some other characters Christian since I am a Christian. My fanfiction universe is a Christian one because I want to glorify God in my writings and I want to see people saved through Jesus Christ (and so I make some of my favorite characters Christians). It's very easy to be saved if you simply understand that you're a sinner, you can't do anything to save yourself, and that you need a Savior, and you trust in Jesus alone to forgive all your sins, past, present, and future, and reconcile you to God the Father once and for all. Once you are saved, you are saved forever and you can never be lost again. Your conduct does not play any part in your salvation, before or after (which explains why Peach said that she, Mario, and their church fellowship don't judge each other's faith based on conduct), but it is still profitable and glorifying to God if you live a life that pleases him._

 _6\. I am not super experienced with criminal justice, so I completely made up indefinite probationary house arrest. I was originally going to have Mario either under house arrest at his own home or in actual prison, but I realized that Peach defended him so well that he should be allowed to stay at her castle for house arrest (tying into the point she made about Bowser). I was also inspired to do it like this from the Pianta Judge's decision to merely have Mario clean Delfino Island in Super Mario Sunshine instead of giving him a sentence of incarceration time._

 _7\. I completely made up the telepathic communication ability that Rosalina has. I thought it would suit her well since she is an otherworldly and seemingly immortal woman with supernatural powers. I also gave her that serene, echoing voice she first had in Super Mario Galaxy and Mario Kart Wii because I think it suits her WAY better than the voice that she has now. I really don't like how they took the echoing out of her voice because it takes away from the distinctive quality she has as a supernatural person from outer space._


	4. Chapter 4

_(At Princess Daisy's Castle)_

Instead of occupying her usual outdoor activities, the brunette, orange-clad Princess Daisy was _indoors_ with Mario's green-clad, younger twin brother Luigi. Hours had passed during the day of Mario's trial, and Luigi had STILL not gone home due to a huge anxiety attack.

"Oh, Daisy, I can't-a believe this happened to my brother!" Luigi sobbed, walking around in circles and flailing his hands in the air in panic. "Oh-hoh-hoh, why does bad stuff always happen to my brother?! What did he ever do to deserve this?! There's no way it-a could have been the real Mario! Mario would NEVER kidnap princesses! He's-a rescued them! Especially Peach. I just wanna go home and see my brother, but he won't-a be there! And what if _I_ get-a prosecuted too?! What if they throw ME in jail… and what if there are ghosts?!"

"Luigi, calm down!" Daisy snapped. Luigi fell to the floor and continued his sobbing. Taking her iPhone, Daisy approached Luigi, put a hand on him for comfort, and lovingly said to him, "Weej, look, I just checked my phone and I got a text from Peach about an hour ago."

Daisy put her phone in front of Luigi's face so he could see the message, and read, "Hi Daisy. Mario and I just got out of court. He's been court ordered to stay at my castle until all the Disney Princesses are found. Hope to hear from you soon. Love ya 3."

"So Mario's not in jail?" Luigi asked, having ceased his weeping. He then sprung up, albeit still sitting on the floor, and panicked, "But who's-a gonna rescue the princesses then?! Mario can't-a do it and I'm too scared to do it cause they might-"

"LUIGI! Luigi," Daisy silenced, being assertive on the first "Luigi" and more soothing on the second one. She embraced him from behind and said to him, "Don't worry. Everything's going to be just fine. I'm sure Disney has-"

Daisy was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. She promptly picked up and asked, "Hello?"

"A-hello Daisy, it's-a me, Mario," Mario's voice spoke through the phone.

"Mario? HI!" Daisy answered. "Peach texted me after you guys got out of court, and I'm so glad you're not in prison."

Mario laughed and said, "I'm-a glad I'm not in prison either. Did-a Luigi go home or is he still at-a your castle?"

Daisy sighed and replied, "Luigi's still at my castle. The poor guy was so worried about you that he's been having an anxiety attack all day thus far. He didn't want to go home either because he was afraid they'd prosecute him too."

"Yeah, that's-a my brother," Mario chuckled.

"You want me to put him on the phone for you?" Daisy asked.

"Oh yes, I was just about to ask-a that," Mario answered.

"Okay," Daisy complied. She then handed her phone to Luigi and said, "Weej, here's Mario."

Luigi took the phone and walked to a nearby window.

 **(Mario and Luigi are speaking in Italian at this point, but I don't know Italian, so I'm using English dialogue for translation)**

"Mario?" Luigi inquired.

"Luigi, how are you feeling, Luigi?" Mario asked.

"A little better, I guess," Luigi replied.

"Daisy said you were very worried about me," Mario shared.

"Yes, I was," Luigi affirmed. "So instead of incarcerating you, they merely ordered you to stay at Peach's castle?"

"Yes, that is where I'm serving my indefinite probationary house arrest," Mario said. "I can't go anywhere until all the Disney Princesses are found, but since Peach brought up a point about Bowser while defending me, Yen Sid is having me stay at her castle so I can protect her. Just in case."

"Oh, well that's good, I was also concerned that Bowser might be up to something," Luigi commented. "This is definitely not a time to lose Peach, after the Disney Princesses have gone missing."

"Actually, three of them have been found and are staying at Peach's castle with me and her," Mario told his brother. "Cinderella, Aurora, and Tiana."

"How many more of them are still out there?" Luigi asked.

"Eight," Mario answered. "There's eleven total. Three of them have been found already, but there's eight more we need to rescue. Rosalina happened to be watching from her Comet Observatory, and she says that four of the Disney Princesses are in Sarasaland. So I need you and Daisy to-"

"Wait a minute, you want ME to go out there and-" Luigi questioned.

"Yes," Mario replied.

"But Mario, what if they-" Luigi panicked.

"Luigi, calm down, they're not going to prosecute you," Mario soothed. "Right before my case was dismissed, Peach said we'd reach out to some friends for help in finding the princesses. Luigi, you're my brother and best friend, and the one I want most to be helping out. I know you can do it. You've helped me rescue Peach lots of times, and you've even saved _me_ a few times. And hey, if something goes wrong, Daisy will be there to back you up. She's a rough and tumble gal and doesn't mess around. Heck, it will also be an opportunity for you guys to go on a quest together. This is a first, no?"

"You're right, Mario," Luigi said. "Frankly, I am a little nervous about this, but I'll do it."

"Alright!" Mario cheered. "I wish you and Daisy the best of luck. Keep me updated and let me know which princesses you find, okay?"

"Okay," Luigi complied.

"And once you and Daisy find all four princesses in Sarasaland, I need you to bring them over to Peach's castle ASAP," Mario instructed.

"Got it," Luigi affirmed.

"Okay Luigi, take care now, and good luck," Mario said.

"Bye Mario, hope to see you soon," Luigi said back.

"Bye."

"Bye."

 **(Back to English with no imaginary translations)**

Luigi hung up the phone and gave it back to Daisy, who asked, "So did you and Mario have a nice Italian talk?"

"Daisy, Mario says that four of the Disney Princesses are here in Sarasaland," Luigi told Daisy. "Rosalina told him that."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go rescue them!" Daisy beamed.

"I was just about to tell you-" Luigi began.

"Yeah, as soon as you mentioned the Disney Princesses in my kingdom, I figured Mario would want our help with that," Daisy interrupted. "Oh Luigi, this is so cool! I finally get to go on an adventure… with my Weejie! This is the best kind of adventure I could ever ask for! Aside from helping stop Bowser from ruining our Mario Parties, I've never been on a real adventure before."

"Well, as Mario said, this is a first," Luigi said. "Okie dokie then, let's-a go!"

"Let's-a-go!" Daisy shouted, playfully imitating Luigi as she grabbed him by the arm and ran for the castle exit with him.

 _(At Yoshi's House)_

A friendly-looking green and white dinosaur with orange shoes and a red shell on his back came riding into the doorway of his house astride a large, dog-like creature that was white with brown spots, wore a spike collar, and had a huge red tongue panting out of his huge yellow orange lips. Yoshi and his dog, Poochy, had returned home from their daily walk.

Yoshi dismounted Spike and pet his head, saying, "Oh Poochy, I always love taking you out for walks on beautiful days like this… and to be the one _getting_ the ride for a change. Not that we Yoshis don't like doing that for the Mario Bros and their friends when they need it, but you get what I'm saying. You're such a good boy."

Poochy barked, licked Yoshi's face, and panted. Then the phone started ringing.

"Ooh, phone's ringing! I wonder who it could be," Yoshi remarked, running for his telephone. Yoshi got to the phone just in time before it went to voicemail, and picked it up, saying, "Hello?"

"Oh Yoshi, I'm so glad you're home, I was getting worried"- Mario's voice spoke.

"MARIO!" Yoshi beamed. "Boy, am I glad to hear from you. Are you okay? What happened? Did they find you innocent?"

"Well, yes and no, I suppose," Mario replied. "Peach defended me well, but Yen Sid's forcing me to stay at her castle until all the Disney Princesses are found. I'm under house arrest, basically. But I'm-a confident that everything will be okay."

"Me too, is there anything I can do to help?" Yoshi asked.

"I was just about to ask, Yoshi," Mario affirmed. "So far, three of the Disney Princesses have-a been found and are staying with me and Peach at her castle. The other eight are still missing. I just-a called Luigi and Daisy to tell them that four of the princesses are in Sarasaland. Rosalina told me. She's-a been watching over us today. She also says-a that there's one Disney Princess on your island."

"You want me to go out and find her for you?" Yoshi proposed.

"Yes, please, and bring her over to Peach's castle ASAP," Mario instructed.

"Got it, Mario, you can always count on me," Yoshi said.

"Alright-a Yoshi, good-a luck," Mario told him.

"Alrighty, ba-bye now, Mario."

"Ciao."

Yoshi hung up and ran back to his front door, where someone was knocking and calling, "Yoshi! YOO-HOO!"

"Birdo?!" Yoshi answered. Yoshi opened the door, and there was his girlfriend, Birdo. A pink dinosaur with a tall red bow on her head, purple eyeshadow, black eyeliner, funnel shaped mouth, pink belly, and a diamond ring. "Birdo! Perfect timing!"

"I just came to check in on my adorable Yoshi," Birdo flirted, posing and batting her eyelashes.

"Oh Birdo, how sweet," Yoshi flirted back. "Now listen, I _need_ you to do me a favor."

"Favor? Anything for you, sweetheart. What is it?" Birdo asked.

"As you may have heard, Mario's been framed for kidnapping and scattering the Disney Princesses"- Yoshi began.

"Oh, how awful!" Birdo commented.

"He's court ordered to stay at Peach's castle until they're all found," Yoshi continued. "He told me that Rosalina told him that one of the Disney Princesses on this island. I have to go out and find her, so I need you to stay here and keep Poochy company while I'm gone."

"Oh Yoshi, I LOVE dog sitting and it would be SUCH an honor to do that for you," Birdo complied.

"Perfect," Yoshi told her.

"You be careful out there, okay?" Birdo said to him.

"Okay," Yoshi replied.

"Kiss, kiss," Birdo cooed. The dinosaur couple kissed, and then Yoshi made his way off out in the open to find the missing Disney Princess. "Good luck Yoshi, I love you!

"Love you too, Birdo, ba-bye!" Yoshi called back as he sprinted off into the distance with a wave.

 _(In front of Donkey Kong's Treetop Home)_

Two familiar brown, red clad primates, a neck-tied gorilla and a ball capped and tank topped monkey, were playing a game of badminton outside. The gorilla was powerful, but the monkey was strategic. The score was 0-4 and the monkey was winning. The monkey popped the fifth would-be point, for either player, high above the net, before the gorilla jumped up and POW! Spiked it. However, the spike traveled too far… just outside the back line.

"Yay, another point!" the monkey cheered, jumping up and down.

"Dohhh, DK no good at this," the gorilla bemoaned.

"Donkey Kong, you've got to be more gentle," the monkey told him.

"DK can't help it, Diddy, DK strong," Donkey Kong said.

"Sometimes you gotta learn to use a little _less_ strength, ya know?" Diddy Kong answered. Crossing over to Donkey Kong's side of the court, Diddy continued, "You just have to learn to work with what you've got. Like when you trained me for the Super Smash Bros tournaments. Before I went in, you kicked my BUTT in training sessions cause you're so much stronger than me. Eventually, I learned how to use wits with my smaller size, speed, and agility, and I finally became evenly matched with you. In the same way, maybe you can get to be around my level of skill through these games."

"Diddy think so?" Donkey Kong asked.

"Sure!" Diddy Kong encouraged.

"DK love Diddy," Donkey Kong cooed, patting his little buddy's capped head.

"I love ya too, Donkey Kong," Diddy said, rubbing his friend's burly arm.

Suddenly, Donkey Kong's Kong Phone began ringing on a barrel next to the net. Donkey Kong went to retrieve his phone, picked up, and asked, "Hello?"

"A-hello, Donkey Kong, it's-a me, Mario," Mario's voice spoke.

"Mario?" Donkey Kong asked.

"Yes," Mario affirmed.

"Donkey Kong, is that Mario?" Diddy Kong inquired.

"Yuhs," Donkey Kong replied.

"Put it on speaker, I wanna hear," Diddy Kong told him.

Donkey Kong put his phone on speaker, placed it back down on the barrel, got back down on all fours, and said, "Diddy talking to Mario too."

Mario laughed and responded, "That's-a perfect. I've-a been wanting to talk to you guys today. Now, did either of you hear about what-a happened to me by any chance?"

"I did," Diddy Kong affirmed.

"DK don't know," Donkey Kong answered. "DK don't read or watch news."

"Okay, Diddy Kong, can you explain to Donkey Kong?" Mario asked.

"Sure," Diddy Kong complied. Turning to Donkey Kong, he explained, "Now Donkey Kong, somebody's cloned or disguised as Mario and used the powers of Chernabog to kidnap the Disney Princesses and scatter them."

"Fantastico!" Mario beamed. "Listen, I'm-a court ordered to stay at-a Peach's castle until all the Disney Princesses are found. Three of them were-a found so far and are at the castle with me and Peach. Rosalina happens to know where the other eight are, and she told me that-a two of them are on your guys' island. Would-a you try to find them for me?"

"I'm up for it, Mario," Diddy Kong complied. "Whataya say, Donkey Kong."

"DK help too!" Donkey Kong declared.

"Alrighty, that's-a very good," Mario approved. "Let-a me know who you find, and when you do bring them over to Peach's castle ASAP."

"Not a problem, Funky Kong could fly us over easily," Diddy Kong said.

"Yeah, Funky good pilot," Donkey Kong added.

"Okie dokie, well I wish you guys the best of luck," Mario responded. "Bye-bye now."

"Bye," Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong said in unison.

Donkey Kong hung up, and then asked Diddy Kong, "Diddy ready for adventure?"

"Diddy ready," Diddy Kong sentimentally replied. "Let's go find those princesses!"

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong raced off to find the two princesses on their island.

 _(Inside Wario's Castle)_

The fat, yellow-hatted, lightning mustached CEO of WarioWare (undeniably Wario himself), sat on his couch, dressed in a white undershirt and boxers. He sat in front of the TV while doing curls with a huge dumbbell. Meanwhile, his skinny, purple clad and thin mustached partner in crime, Waluigi, was counting coins at a round table nearby (and somewhat distracted). Nintendo's Funniest Videos happened to be on TV, and a segment called "Mario Failures" was being shown. In reaction to one video shown, in which a 12-year-old boy dressed up as Mario jumped on his trampoline and attempted to land on his nearby deck, only to crash into the deck railing and fall into the grass on his back, Wario burst out laughing.

"WAAAAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Wario laughed. "Stupid child! AHAHAHA!"

"Waha, wahahahahahaha!" Waluigi chimed in.

"Hey, what are you laughing at, loser?!" Wario barked. "I told you to count the coins I got from this week's raise! Now shut up and keep counting!"

"I would if you didn't have the TV on!" Waluigi argued. "It's distracting me."

"Wah, it's distracting me," Wario mimicked. "First you were-a laughing at the dang program, and now you're complaining that it's-a distracting you?!"

"Well what did you expect?!" Waluigi retorted. "You know I can't-a focus on my work when I have the TV on, and of course I'm gonna laugh when I see something funny! People laugh at funny things! It's-a common sense, you idiot!"

"I don't care!" Wario rebuffed. "We live in a world of distractions, okay?! You need to stop whining and learn to deal with it or I'll-"

Wario was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. He huffed really loud in annoyance, put his dumbbell aside, and then picked up his phone, saying, "Whoever you are, you're-a wasting my time! What do you want?!"

"Wario-" Mario began. Wario instantly recognized his voice.

"Mario?! What the heck are you doing calling me?!" Wario questioned in shock. "Let me guess, the dumb blonde princess wouldn't bail you out of prison. Sorry, I ain't doin' it neither. So if you'll excuse-a me-"

"No, Wario, that's not what I'm asking for!" Mario argued. "I'm at-a Peach's castle right now, and I can't-a leave until all the Disney Princesses are found. You see, I've-a been framed-"

"Yeah, I know, I watch the news," Wario rudely interrupted. "Everybody knows about that whole stupid Disney Princess fiasco."

"But it wasn't me, Wario, it was an impostor!" Mario bemoaned.

"Yeah, I figured that," Wario affirmed. "As much as I hate you, Mario, that actually sounds believable."

"Well, I'm glad you believe me then," Mario said.

"Now why exactly are you calling me and telling me about something I already know?" Wario questioned. "What do you want me to do? Be your emotional support? I'm an odd choice for that, quite frankly. It's not like I'm an expert at psychiatry, so-"

"WARIO!" Mario snapped, silencing Wario with a flinch. "Stop jumping to conclusions and just listen to what I have to say, for the love of the Stars!"

"Huff, fine," Wario sighed. He began to pick his nose as Mario talked.

"Thank you," Mario said. "Now, three of the Disney Princesses have been found and are with-a me and Peach at her castle. The other eight are still missing. Rosalina happens to know where they are. Four of them are in Sarasaland, and I sent-a Luigi and Daisy to look for them. One is on-a Yoshi's Island, and I sent-a Yoshi to look for her. Two of them are on-a DK Island, so I sent-a Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong to look for them. The last one happens to be in your land-"

"Ah, someone else will find her," Wario rebuffed. "Besides, you've already got the Kongs, the dinosaur, and your idiot brother and his girlfriend doing your dirty work."

"Wario, I want _you_ to do it," Mario said authoritatively.

"What?! Me?! Why me?!" Wario questioned, perplexed.

"Because I said so," Mario coldly replied.

"Nope, sorry, I don't do favors for people I hate," Wario refused. "Who cares about a bunch of stupid princesses anyway?"

"Hey, what about-a Shokora and Merelda, hmmm?" Mario asked.

"Oh, what's it to you?!" Wario argued.

"They're-a princesses, no?" Mario inquired.

"Ah… well… that's an entirely different matter," Wario excused himself. "Sorry, I can't help you, I don't want to help you, and I'm busy anyway."

"Doing what?" Mario questioned.

"Being a lazy blob of fat, that's what!" Waluigi jeered, having gotten up close and listened into some of the conversation.

Wario switched the phone to his opposite hand, backhanded Waluigi in the face, and shouted, "SHUT UP, YOU EAVESDROPPING SNAKE!"

"WARIO!" Mario screamed, grabbing his attention back. "I need you to focus!"

"Wah, well so what if Shokora and-a Merelda are princesses, I told ya, I'm not-" Wario began.

"Wario, tell me, what do you think they would want you to do?" Mario asked.

Wario huffed, and said in a mocking tone, "Go out and rescue the stupid Disney Princess."

"That's-a right!" Mario affirmed.

"But it better not be Belle!" Wario objected. "I don't want to run into that freaky-lookin' Beast again.

"Well, Wario, if that's the case, perhaps it could be an opportunity to redeem yourself, no?" Mario suggested.

"Argh, fine, I'll help," Wario gave in. "But if I go, then Waluigi goes with me."

"WHAT?!" Waluigi shouted.

"Fair enough," Mario said.

"And I'd better be getting a good bounty for this," Wario demanded.

Mario laughed and replied, "Wario, you don't get _paid_ to be a hero. It's something you do out with a heart of compassion."

"Wah, heart schmeart, I have no heart of compassion, I'm only doing this cause you don't stop bugging me," Wario retorted.

"Well, anything to get you to listen, that'll do," Mario cheekily explained. "And be sure to-"

"Bring her to Peach's castle, I got that," Wario interrupted. "But once Waluigi and I bring her there, she's _your_ problem. Ya got that?"

"Sure, fine, whatever you say," Mario sighed.

"Very well then, we're off to find your stupid Disney Princess, so have a rotten day and good riddance!" Wario dismissed. He abruptly hung up his phone and called to Waluigi, "Waluigi, you're-a coming with me, and we're gonna-"

"Yeah, I know, find some dumb princess who got lost in our land," Waluigi interrupted. "Mario wouldn't back down till you gave in, so I won't-a waste time arguing either."

"Well, good, cause we've got no time to lose," Wario said, rising up from his couch. "Now let's go!"

"Wait, hold on a second!" Waluigi demanded, walking in front of the couch where Wario was. "Aren't you gonna change first?"

"Waluigi, I don't have time for this!" Wario argued.

"Wario, look at yourself, you're in an undershirt and heart boxers!" Waluigi pointed out. "And you've got-a chest hair and armpit hair showing. You can't-a go out looking like that!"

Wario examined himself and was both shocked and anger. "Dohhh! Grrr! Stay down here and count my coins while I go get changed!"

Waluigi waited until Wario was gone, then he hopped onto the couch and said out loud, "Nah, I'll watch TV instead."

"I'LL STRANGLE YOU IF YOU DON'T!" Wario threatened from upstairs.

"Wahhh!" Waluigi grumbled, standing up from the couch. He then walked back over to his table, mumbling to himself, "That no-good, lazy bum always ruins everything."

 _(Back at Princess Peach's Castle)_

"Phew, Wario can be REALLY hard to reason with," Mario complained. "That stubborn troll. He's-a worse than Bowser sometimes."

"You handled him well, Mario," Peach soothed. She leaned over, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and giggled at his swoon reaction. "There's that kiss I promised."

"Oh it never gets old," Mario breathed in infatuation. "Makes-a me feel so much better too."

"Glad it helped, anything to make me Mario happy," Peach flirted, pinching Mario's cheek. "You wanna go see if Cinderella, Aurora, and Tiana are still in the dining room with tea?"

"Sure," Mario complied. He took Peach's hand and they walked out of the throne room together. "A nice cup of tea, with-a some pasta if possible, would be a GREAT-a treat for me."

Peach giggled and said, "Me too, Mario. Me too."

 _***Additional Notes***_

 _1\. I did not use -a after certain words when Mario and Luigi talked because they were speaking in Italian, with English dialogue as translation since I don't know Italian, because I thought it would all sound more natural if I left the grammar untouched._

 _2\. Mario's references to Luigi rescuing him are Mario is Missing, in which Luigi had to save Mario from Bowser, and the Luigi's Mansion games, in which Luigi had to save Mario from King Boo._

 _3\. In my head canon, Yoshi does not have a cell phone, because being a dinosaur and not wearing any clothes except for shoes, he has nowhere to carry it in. That explains why Mario is relieved to find that Yoshi was home to answer his phone._

 _4\. Wario rescued Princess Shokora in Wario Land 4 for the Game Boy Advance and Princess Merelda in Wario Land: Shake It for the Nintendo Wii._


End file.
